Epic's Custom Devil Fruits
by EpicQuest
Summary: My personal ideas on some custom made Devil Fruits. Fanfiction Writers are free to add these to their own stories if they wish, though I would prefer if you give credit in doing so.


**Name:** Midas Midas Fruit

**Type:** Paramecia

**Ability:** The eater of this fruit gains the power to transform anything they touch with their hands into gold. They can also revert the gold back into its original form if they choose to, but can not transform objects that were already made of gold to begin with.

When this power is initially obtained, it only effects one target at a time, usually whatever the user is touching. However, as with all fruits, its power can be strengthened with time and practice. As they refine their abilities, the user can expand the radius of how far their power takes effect, transforming not only the original target but other targets which are close by. A high level master of this fruit could possibly turn entire islands into gold by simply touching the ground, for example.

**Name:** Dust Dust Fruit

**Type:** Logia

**Ability:** The eater of this fruit gains the power to create, manipulate, and transform into dust. While in dust form, they are incredibly light, having the power to glide upon the air, and their dust can be used to blind and suffocate their victims by irritating the eyes and getting caught in their lungs. In a similar way to the Smoke Smoke Fruit, the eater can also increase the density of their dust clouds, allowing them to physically interact with the environment, such as lifting up or smashing through targets.

The weaknesses of this fruit is that the dust can be blown away by air, and if there is a particularly strong breeze, it can make it difficult to maintain accuracy when using many techniques that involve the usage of the fruit. The dust particles can also be dissolved with liquid, making them even more vulnerable to water attacks than ordinary Devil Fruits.

**Name:** Hercule Hercule Fruit

**Type:** Paramecia

**Ability:** The eater of this fruit gains the ability to increase their physical strength dramatically above what their appearance would otherwise suggest. Following the theme of many Devil Fruits having to deal with the number 200, it seems that the limit of this fruit is based upon these numbers. Depending upon their level of mastery, their physical strength can increase anywhere from as low as 200 times normal limits, to as high as 200,000,000 times their normal limits!

As this fruit allows the eater to increase their normal strength capacity, its full effectiveness is based completely upon the eater's own physical training. Someone who is very weak and unhealthy, for example, could become very strong with the aid of the fruit, but their power would pale in comparison to someone who trains rigorously and is in peak, physical condition. As such, the more the eater trains their body, the more usage they can get out of this fruit.

**Name:** Tenta Tenta Fruit

**Type:** Paramecia

**Ability:** The eater of this fruit can produce or retract tentacles from any point on their body. The tentacles can secrete an adhesive resin that has the stickiness of tar, allowing them to be used as very powerful grapples and snares. However, when not producing the adhesive substance, they can still be used as whips to flay their opponents. If a tentacle is severed, it can be regenerated by retracting the remaining portion back into the body and producing another in its place. The initial length of the tentacles extends up to 200 feet. However, additional training and discipline can increase the range, depending upon the user.

As a weakness of this fruit, the tentacles count as a part of the user's body, and they can feel pain as can any other limb. Attacking the tentacles will, in fact, hurt the user. As a result, creating too many tentacles at a time can render the user more vulnerable to attack.

**Name:** Sight Sight Fruit

**Type:** Paramecia

**Ability:** The eater of this fruit gains the power to "See All", in the form of having a variety of different vision modes. These visions include X-Ray, Thermal (views heat signatures), Light Amplification (night vision), Telescopic (the max distance of which can be improved with training), Microscopic, Brightness Protection (like shades, or sunglasses) and normal vision mode. In addition to all of this, the fruit grants the eater perfectly healthy eyes, negating any medical requirement to wear glasses or contact lenses. Even if their eyes are damaged in battle, such as having sand blown in them, they will succeed in making a full recovery.

An additional weakness of this fruit is that it relies upon the eater being able to use their eyesight to perform any of its abilities. Blinding them in such ways as gouging out their eyes or rubbing sand in them can render their powers unusable.

**Name:** Pilot Pilot Fruit

**Type:** Paramecia

**Ability:** The eater of this fruit gains the ability to control any vehicle they are making contact with. Such control is not limited to simple transportation methods either, they may control its weapons and defense systems, doors, locks, communications system, and so on. Vehicles include such things as carriages, ships, automobiles, and even mobile islands (like Moria's). If it is designed to transport people from one place to another, the eater is able to manipulate it simply by remaining in physical contact, such as touching the vehicle, or being inside it.

The weakness of this fruit is that the eater is not able to control facilities which are not part of the vehicle's design. Meaning that unless it is actually built into the vehicle itself, they can not control it. So it is not possible for them to take control of any people that are working on the vehicle, and any weapons that are brought on board which are not nailed / welded / bolted into the vehicle's construction will be out of their power.

**Name:** Ricochet Ricochet Fruit

**Type:** Paramecia

**Ability:** The eater of this fruit gains a body which is incredibly resistant against blunt force trauma. Attacks such as punches, kicks, and even bullets will deflect right off the user without causing any damage at all. Additionally, the user can launch themselves at obstacles such as walls, floors, and ceilings to bounce around the area.

The weakness of this fruit is that it can be incredibly difficult to master properly. Attacks do not simply repel back towards the enemy, they are deflected at an angle, shooting off to the side. Properly using this ability as a means of attack requires advanced timing and strategy, as well as an in depth knowledge of how trajectory works, and how to properly steer it back towards your intended target.

**Name:** Warp Warp Fruit

**Type:** Paramecia

**Ability:** The eater of this fruit gains the power to warp time and space, creating portals that allow those who enter them to instantly teleport from one place to another. However, the user is also capable of sticking only part of their body through in order to perform long range attacks from nearly impossible to predict directions while pulling their body part back through the portal again before the enemy can retaliate. They can even turn an enemy's own attacks back against them if they are fast enough to set up the portals in time.

The weakness of this fruit is that they can only erect 1 set of portals for each hand. One entry point and one exit point meaning a total of up to 4 portals for the average 2 armed user. Each portal can only transport between the portal that is linked to it, you can not pick and choose which portal to exit from if you have multiple exit points.

The maximum range of this Fruit's abilities is initially any location that is within the eater's line of sight. However, an advanced master of the fruit can eventually learn how to create portals that link to any destination they have been to in the past, so long as they remember where it is so that they can lock onto it. The starting maximum size of these portals is equal to the size of the user, but practice and dedication can gradually increase their size over time. In theory, an advanced master of this fruit may be able to transport entire armies through a single portal!


End file.
